This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of the INBRE Proteomics Core is to provide high quality, high-throughput, and cost-efficient proteomic and metabolomic services to all researchers in Nevada. The Core also provides services at preferred rates for researchers in the other IDeA states. Services available include 2D-gel electrophoresis, mass spectral analyses of proteins and small molecules, Edman degradation of proteins, and peptide synthesis. The Core functions on a fee for service re-charge basis for consumables. Except for specialized training courses, all analyses are carried out by Core personnel. The facility is located in 2 [unreadable]700 sq. ft. laboratory modules on the first floor of the Fleischmann Agriculture Building on the UNR campus. One lab is dedicated to 2D-gel electrophoresis and the other to mass spectrometry.